Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/13
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg przygód niewolnika. — Turcy, stawszy się panami miejsc warownych, postanowili je zagładzić. Założyli miny z trzech stron. Nowe mury zniszczono niebawem, stare oparły się wszelkim usiłowaniom. Co do twierdzy, ta była w stanie niewymagającym umyślnego zniszczenia. Potem cała armia wróciła w triumfie do Konstantynopola, gdzie Uchy-Alej niezadługo umarł. Powszechnie nazywano go Fartax, co znaczy po turecku świerzbowaty, Turcy bowiem mają zwyczaj darzyć przydomkami od cnót lub wad bohatera, co stąd pochodzi, że ledwie cztery otomańskie familie mają pierwiastkowe nazwisko rodowe, inne zaś dowolnie je sobie tworzą w powyższy sposób. Uchy-Alej był niewolnikiem na galerach wielkiego sułtana przez czternaście lat. W wojnach tak się odznaczył męstwem, że nie przechodząc urzędów niższych, których faworyci sułtana nawet pominąć nie mogą, został dejem Algieru i wielkim admirałem na morzu, trzecim dygnitarzem w wielkiej hierarchii państwa otomańskiego. Był Kalabryjczykiem z rodu, a mimo że się sturczył, był dosyć ludzki dla niewolników, których miał trzy tysiące. Tę liczbę testamentem podzielił między wielkiego sułtana i dwóch renegatów, których miał przy sobie. Ja dostałem się w podziale renegatowi Azan-Aga, najokrutniejszemu z ludzi, którego Uchy-Alej wziął majtkiem w niewolę i potem polubił. Ten Azan-Aga zbogacił się niezmiernie i został także dejem Algieru, gdzie razem z innymi niewolnikami popłynąłem. Doznawałem pewnej pociechy, będąc bliżej ojczyzny i mając nadzieję pewniejszej ucieczki. Nie traciłem nadziei i miałem mnóstwo pomysłów wyswobodzenia się. Przepędzałem czas w więzieniu, które Turcy nazywają łaźnią. Tam siedzieli niewolnicy chrześcijańscy, tak do króla, jak i do panów należący, i inny rodzaj tak zwanych Niewolników Rady, których używano do ciężkich prac publicznych. Tym ostatnim najtrudniej było wykupić się, bo nie mając swoich panów, nie mieli z kim traktować o okup. Niektórzy mieścili swoich niewolników w łaźniach, gdy ci się wykupili, a pieniądze za okup jeszcze nie nadeszły. Niewolnicy królewscy i umawiający się o okup, nie byli używani do pracy, wyjąwszy, gdy pieniądze długo nie nadchodziły; wtedy wysyłano ich na pracę do lasu, podwajano srogość, aby ich zmusić do pisania o spieszne wyzwolenie. Ja znajdowałem się między umawiającymi się o okup; nie mogłem udawać ubogiego, ponieważ wiedziano, iż byłem oficerem. Byłem dobrze uważany przez dozorców i nosiłem lekkie kajdany, raczej na znak, żem się targował o wolność, niż na umartwienie. Przebywałem w tych łaźniach z niewolnikami nie więcej strzeżonymi ode mnie; obok głodu i innych niewygód, najbardziej nas martwiły dzikie okrucieństwa Azan-Agi, spełniane na niewolnikach chrześcijańskich. Nie było dnia, ażeby którego nie powieszono lub na pal nie wbito, a co najmniej uszów nie pozbawiano za przewinienia tak nieznaczące, że sami Turcy przyznawali, iż ich dej lubił się krwawo zabawiać. Jeden tylko żołnierz hiszpański, nazwiskiem Saavedra, miał sposób ułagodzenia deja okrutnego charakteru i pomimo, że nieraz próbował ucieczki śmiałej i głośnej pomiędzy Turkami, nigdy nie był bity, ani doznał najmniejszej kary. Byliśmy o niego w ciągłej obawie, on sam ją podzielał. Gdybym nie obawiał się was znudzić, opowiedziałbym kilka zręcznych i śmiałych sprawek Saavedry; ale czas wrócić do własnych przygód. Pewien znakomity i bogaty Maur miał dom, którego maleńkie, według miejscowego zwyczaju, okienka, zasłonięte gęstą żaluzją, wychodziły na podwórze naszego więzienia. Jednego dnia, gdym się na tarasie zabawiał z trzema towarzyszami, rzuciwszy okiem przypadkowo, ujrzałem w oknie chustkę, przywiązaną na trzcinie. Na poruszenie trzciny, zdającej się nas przywoływać, jeden z towarzyszów pobiegł ją wziąć. Ale laska cofnęła się, naśladując ruch głowy, dającej znak przeczenia; toż samo spotkało dwóch drugich. Wtedy i ja spróbowałem szczęścia. Gdy stanąłem pod oknem, chustka upadła do nóg moich. Podniosłem ją skwapliwie; zawierała kilka sztuk drobnej monety, wartej około dziesięciu naszych realów. Pojmujecie zapewne radość za ten dar wpośród najdotkliwszej nędzy, mnie wyłącznie przeznaczony. Powróciłem na taras i ujrzałem w tym samym oknie rękę śnieżnej białości, należącą niezawodnie do kobiety. Podziękowaliśmy jej wszyscy głębokim ukłonem na sposób turecki, schylając się z rękami na piersiach skrzyżowanymi. Niezadługo ujrzeliśmy w tym samym miejscu mały krzyż z trzciny, który wnet cofnięto; nie wątpiliśmy przeto, że dobroczynna niewiasta była niewolnicą chrześcijańską; białość jej ramienia i bogactwo bransolety, zdobiącej rękę, nasuwało wniosek, że to mogła być chrześcijanka, która przeszła na wiarę muzułmańską. Maurowie bowiem najwięcej ubiegają się za takimi kobietami i dają im pierwszeństwo nad krajowymi; domniemania jednak nasze nie były prawdziwe, jak się to później okaże. Od tej chwili rozmawialiśmy codziennie o dobroczynnej osobie, mając zawsze oczy wlepione w okno, z którego spadła niespodziewana pomoc. Przez piętnaście dni okno się nie otwierało, a pomimo naszych badań, nie dowiedzieliśmy się nic więcej nad to, że dom należał do Agimorata, znakomitego Maura, który piastował urząd wysoki gubernatora la Plata. Lecz gdyśmy się tego najmniej spodziewali, bawiąc się na tarasie we czterech, raptem pokazała się chustka na trzcinie. Moi towarzysze doznali zawodu, jak pierwszym razem; chustka mnie się dostała. Teraz obejmowała czterdzieści dukatów hiszpańskich i list pisany po arabsku, ze znakiem krzyża u dołu pisma. Wróciliśmy na taras złożyć podziękowania, dałem znak głową, że przeczytam, wtedy ręka znikła i zamknięto z pośpiechem okno. To niezwykłe szczęście wśród przykrego położenia barbarzyńskiego kraju nabawiło nas wielkiej radości i większych jeszcze nadziei; lecz gdy żaden z nas nie umiał po arabsku, nie wiedzieliśmy, do kogo się udać o przeczytanie listu, bośmy się bali wystawić na niebezpieczeństwo i nas samych i dobroczynnej damy. Ciekawość jednak przemogła. Zwierzyłem się pewnemu renegatowi z Murcji, który okazywał mi wiele przyjaźni, prosiłem go o przeczytanie listu, który miał mnie objaśnić prawdopodobnie, dlaczego nieznajoma mnie wybrała z pośród towarzyszów, przedsięwziąłem wszystkie środki ostrożności, aby go zobowiązać do tajemnicy. Udzieliłem mu świadectwo piśmienne, że był dobrym człowiekiem, niósł pomoc chrześcijanom i miał zamiar ucieczki przy pierwszej sposobności. Jest to zapewnienie, którego znów żąda renegat, gdy wspomaga ucieczkę chrześcijanina. Niektórzy używają tego na dobre; inni robią to przez zręczność i przezorność, bo gdy staną się korsarzami, jeżeli wpadną wypadkiem w ręce chrześcijan, zasłaniają się takim świadectwem, które daje przekonanie, że wypadało im złączyć się z Turkami, aby zyskać łatwość dostania się między niewolników chrześcijan; tym sposobem unikają niewątpliwej śmierci, przyrzekając przejść na łono kościoła. Dalecy od spełnienia tej obietnicy, żyją spokojnie bez prześladowania, a przy wydarzonej sposobności wracają do Berberii. Renegat, do którego zwróciłem się z prośbą, dostał od nas wszystkich takie świadectwa. Gdyby był przez Maurów złapanym, co najmniej spalono by go żywcem. Ponieważ posiadał język arabski, prosiłem go, aby przeczytał szpargał, przypadkiem znaleziony w kącie izby. Przejrzał go razy kilka i powiedział, że jeżeli mu dostarczę papieru i atramentu, przepiszę go dosłownie w tłumaczeniu, a teraz ustnie, rzekł, daję ci dokładny przekład listu. Uprzedzam cię tylko, że Lella Marian znaczy Najświętsza Panna, zaś Allah — Bóg. Treść listu, którego w życiu nie zapomnę, była następująca: „Gdy byłam jeszcze dziecięciem w domu rodziców, niewolnica nauczyła mnie chrześcijańskiej modlitwy w moim języku i mówiła o Lella Marian. Ta niewolnica umarła i wiem, że nie poszła na ogień wieczny, ale poszła do Allaha, bom ją od owego czasu widziała dwa razy i powiedziała mi, ażebym się udała do krajów chrześcijańskich, do Lelli Marian, która mnie kocha bardzo. Nie wiem, jak się do tych krajów dostać. Z okna mojego widziałam wielu chrześcijan, ale nie pochlebiając ci, ty jeden z nich wszystkich zbudziłeś we mnie najwięcej zaufania jako szlachetny i zacny kawaler. Jestem młoda, dość piękna i wielkie pieniądze zabrać z sobą mogę. Pomyśl, czybyś się nie podjął mnie wziąć z sobą i uprowadzić. Jeżeli zechcesz, pojmiesz mnie za żonę; a jeżeli nie zechcesz, to mniejsza o to, bo Lella Marian da mi męża. List ten piszę własną ręką, bądź więc ostrożny, jeżeli go komu pokazywać będziesz; ostrzegam cię, nie wierz Maurom, bo to wszystko dusze zdradzieckie. Wyznaję ci, iż lękam się bardzo, abyś nie zawierzył jakiemu zdrajcy; gdyby bowiem ojciec mój o tym się dowiedział, zrzuciłby mnie w studnię i kamieniami przywalił. Kładę nitkę w środek trzciny, przywiąż do niej odpowiedź swoją, a jeżeli nie masz nikogo, co by po arabsku pisać umiał, to mi ją daj na migi. Lella Marian sprawi dobrotliwie, iż ją zrozumiem. Niechajże ona i Allah mają cię w swojej opiece, jako i krzyż ten, który całuję często, stosownie do zalecenia niewolnicy”. Nie potrzebuję wam mówić, jakim podziwieniem i radością list ten nas przejął. Renegat nie mógł wierzyć, abyśmy mogli znaleźć go wypadkiem i sądził, że do którego z nas był pisany, i błagał nas, ażebyśmy mu prawdę powiedzieli i zaufali mu zupełnie, gdyż gotów jest życie własne dla naszej wolności narazić. Mówiąc to, wydobył z zanadrza mały krzyżyk metalowy i rzewnymi zalewając się łzami, przysięgał nam na Boga, który wyobrażenie krzyżyk ten przedstawia, a w którego, mimo grzesznego odstępstwa, wierzył zawsze gorąco, że dochowa nam święcie tajemnicy, jaką tylko mu powierzymy. Zaręczał, iż przeczuwa to niezawodnie i wie na pewno, że ta, co pisała list do nas, wszystkim nam wolność powróci, a jemu da to, czego żąda najserdeczniej, to jest przyłączy go na powrót do kościoła świętego, od którego odpadł nieszczęśliwy. Renegat mówił z takim rozczuleniem i z taką żałością, iż nie wahając się długo, odkryliśmy mu prawdę i pokazaliśmy nawet okno, z którego spływało nam tyle dobrodziejstw. Obiecał nam dołożyć wszelkich starań dla dowiedzenia się, kto tam zamieszkuje, i napisał zaraz po arabsku odpowiedź na list poczciwej Mauretanki. Wszystkie wyrazy tej odpowiedzi, jako i najdrobniejsze szczegóły, wydarzone w niewoli, do dziś dnia najdokładniej pamiętam. Odpowiedź przeto moją na list powyższy podaję wam tu dosłownie. „Prawdziwy Allah niechaj cię ma w swojej opiece, o pani! i błogosławiona Lella Marian, Matka Zbawiciela naszego, łaską swą serce twe otaczająca i ku chrześcijanom skłaniająca. Bo cię kocha szczerze. Módl się do niej gorąco, aby do szczęśliwego końca wiodła zamiar, którym duszę twą natchnęła; ona tak dobra i łaskawa, że ci tego nie odmówi. Ja z mej strony ręczę ci za siebie i współtowarzyszów moich, że uczynię wszystko, co tylko w mocy naszej będzie, aby ci być użytecznym, życia nawet nie szczędząc. Mamy tu między nami niewolnika chrześcijanina, który umie pisać po arabsku, jak to widzisz z listu tego. Rękę twoją, którą mi ofiarujesz za przybyciem do chrześcijan, całym sercem i z największą radością przyjmuję. Ślubuję ci z góry, iż mężem twoim zostanę, a ślubuję po chrześcijańsku. Wiesz, że chrześcijanie przysiąg lepiej dotrzymują niż Maury. Wielkiemu Allahowi i Lelli Maryi w opiekę cię oddaję”. We dwa dni później, gdy nikogo nie było w łaźni, wyszedłem na taras; niedługo czekałem, trzcina się ukazała, a ja do niej odpowiedź swoją przyczepiłem. Po chwili ukazała się i gwiazda naszego ocalenia; podniosłem chustkę rzuconą mi pod nogi i znalazłem w niej pięćdziesiąt czerwonych złotych, które podwoiły radość i nadzieje nasze. Tej samej nocy renegat nasz powrócił. Opowiedział nam, że, dom ten należy do jednego z największych bogaczów w Algierze, Maura, imieniem Agi Morato, którego jedyną spadkobierczynią była prześliczna córka, kwiat wszystkich kobiet Berberii; najpotężniejsi książęta kraju tego ubiegali się o jej rękę, ale nigdy za mąż wyjść nie chciała. Powiedział nam także, że miała ulubioną niewolnicę chrześcijankę, niedawno zmarłą. Wszystko to najzupełniej się zgadzało z tym, co nam w liście pisała. Odbyliśmy naradę z renegatem nad środkami ucieczki i uprowadzenia pięknej Mauretanki. Po długich rozprawach stanęło na tym, że czekać trzeba drugiego listu od Zoraidy (tak się nazywała ta, która teraz tak gorąco pragnęła przyjąć imię Marii), gdyż bez niej nic począć nie możemy i w niczym rady sobie nie damy. Renegat, słysząc to wszystko, dodawał nam odwagi, zaręczając uroczyście, że albo nas uwolni, albo życie straci. Przez cztery dni pełno było ludzi w łaźni, przez cały ten czas nie widzieliśmy naszej cudownej laski. Piątego dnia dopiero, gdyśmy byli sami, ukazała się obciążona ogromnym zawiniątkiem. Jak zwykle, zawiniątko podano mnie; znalazłem w nim sto czerwonych złotych i list, który daliśmy zaraz renegatowi do przepisania. Treść jego następująca: „Nie wiem, jak się dostaniemy do Hiszpanii, błagałam Lelli Maryi, żeby mi sposób podała, ale dotąd prośby mojej nie wysłuchała. Niczym nie jestem w stanie ci dopomóc, jak tylko złotem, które ci posyłam: wykup nim wolność sobie i współtowarzyszom swoim, jednego z nich wyślij zaraz do chrześcijan, ażeby kupił łódź i zabrał w nią innych. Ja z ojcem i wszystkimi niewolnikami naszymi wiosnę przepędzę w ogrodzie, pod Barbason nad brzegiem morza; stamtąd nocą łatwo mnie wywieziesz łodzią, niczego się bać nie potrzebując. Ale, chrześcijaninie, pomnij, żeś mi ślubował zostać mężem moim, jeśli nie dotrzymasz, Lella Maria cię ukarze. Jeżeli nie masz nikogo zaufanego posłać po kupno łodzi, wykup się na wolność i sam jedź po nią, ufam ci, że powrócisz, boś rycerz i chrześcijanin. Wywiedz się dobrze, gdzie leży nasz ogród. Skoro tylko łaźnia będzie próżna, wychodź na podwórze, a dam ci pieniędzy tyle, ile tylko zechcesz. Allahowi w opiekę cię oddaję”. Po przeczytaniu listu wszyscy, jeden przez drugiego, darli się o wykupienie na wolność, każdy obiecywał uroczyście pójść po łódź i wrócić z nią niezawodnie. Ale renegat oświadczył stanowczo, że nikomu nie pozwoli wyjść samemu z niewoli, tylko, że wszyscy razem wyjść z nim muszą. Powoływał się na doświadczenie, że rzadko kto na wolności dotrzyma słowa w niewoli danego i że nieraz widział, jak bogaci jeńcy wykupując innych, co im przyrzekali wrócić po nich z okrętami w Majorce lub Walencji uzbrojonymi, haniebnie oszukani zostali, że nigdy prawie wysłańcy ci słowa danego nie dotrzymują, bo wolność każdemu jest tak droga, że obawa utracenia jej na nowo w najuczciwszych nawet ludziach zaciera całkiem uczucie honoru i wdzięczności. Na dowód tego, co mówił, opowiedział nam krótko, co się wydarzyło niedawno z jakimś znakomitym jeńcem chrześcijańskim; była to rzeczywiście historia nadzwyczaj dziwna i na te okolice nawet wcale niezwyczajna, chociaż tu co chwila tyle niesłychanych dzieje się awantur. — Najlepiej zrobicie — rzecze — jeżeli mnie dacie pieniądze do rąk, a ja wyprawię się do Algieru i kupię tam czółno, niby, że chcę prowadzić handel z Tetnanem. Tym sposobem, nie zwracając niczyjego podejrzenia, przy pomocy czółna będę mógł was wszystkich wyswobodzić, a przyjdzie to tym łatwiej, jeżeli piękna Mauretanka dotrzyma słowa i da wam tyle pieniędzy, ile obiecała, w takim bowiem razie będziecie mogli wykupić się z niewoli i o białym dniu wyruszyć. W tym tylko bieda, że przezorni Maurowie nie pozwalają renegatom kupować czółen, tylko większe statki, bo się domyślają, że czółna, Hiszpanom też mianowicie, nie na co innego potrzebne, jak tylko, ażeby chrześcijańskich jeńców wywozić. Ale i na to znajdzie się rada, wiem co zrobię, wezmę sobie do spółki Turczyna z Tangeru, umówię się z nim, że pójdziemy do wspólnych zysków z handlu, a pod tym pozorem cała rzecz ubije się jak najlepiej. Jakkolwiek zdawało nam się wszystkim, że daleko bezpieczniej byłoby kupić czółno w Majorce, jak to nam radziła Zoraida, nie śmieliśmy wszakże sprzeciwić się renegatowi z obawy, żeby się nie rozgniewał i nie zdradził nas i Zoraidy, o której życie szło nam więcej, niż o własne. Powierzywszy więc całą tę sprawę Boskiej opiece, zaufaliśmy renegatowi. Za jego pośrednictwem odpisałem natychmiast Zoraidzie, że rady jej, które nam widocznie z natchnienia Lelli Maryi daje, ściśle wykonane zostaną i że raz jeszcze przyrzekam jej uroczyście pojąć ją za żonę, byle zamiary nasze się powiodły. Rzecz cała teraz głównie od niej zależy. Nazajutrz, kiedy nikogo nie było w łaźni, Zoraida rzuciła nam znów tysiąc sztuk złota i list, w którym donosiła, że w przyszły piątek wyprowadzi się już do ogrodu ojca, że da nam nadto dużo pieniędzy, a gdybyśmy żądali więcej jeszcze, to mamy jej tylko powiedzieć, a dostarczy nam ile tylko zechcemy, bo jest panią nieprzebranych skarbów ojca, których ubytku on ani spostrzeże. Dałem zaraz pięćset sztuk renegatowi na czółno, a osiemset wręczyłem pewnemu kupcowi z Walencji, który miał mnie wykupić od króla, zobowiązując się na słowo, że należność za mnie wypłaci, jak tylko pierwszy okręt przypłynie z Walencji. Warunek ten umyślnie położył, ażeby król nie wpadł na domysł, że okup ten za mnie dawno już doszedł rąk jego, a on go użył na jakąś spekulację. Z Azan-Agą sprawa była niełatwa, był to Turczyn co się nazywa podejrzliwy i chytry. We czwartek następujący Zoraida dała nam znów tysiąc sztuk złota i doniosła, że nazajutrz niezawodnie przenosi się już do ogrodu, prosiła mnie przy tym, że jak tylko będę wykupiony, abym starał widzieć się z nią koniecznie; odpowiedziałem jej, że uczynię to niezawodnie i prosiłem, ażeby tymczasem modliła się za nas do Lelli Maryi, jak ją nauczyła niewolnica chrześcijanka. Zająłem się zaraz traktowaniem o okup towarzyszów moich, chcąc ich jak najprędzej wydobyć z tej jamy, bo lękałem się, żeby im szatan czego złego nie podszepnął, skoro zobaczą mnie wolnym, a sami jeszcze w więzieniu jęczeć będą. Diabeł nie śpi; wiedząc, że mam pieniądze, mogliby mi nie zaufać i zgubić Zoraidę. Chociaż stan i urodzenie ich powinno mi służyć za rękojmię ich postępowania, nie chciałem wszakże puszczać rzeczy na hazard. Dałem więc zaraz temu samemu kupcowi pieniądze na wykupienie ich, ażeby mógł interes ten jednocześnie z moim prowadzić. Tajemnicy naszej nie odkryłem mu wszakże nigdy, byłoby to niebezpieczne.